


The Stars Ran Away With The Night

by Sxymami0909



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says goodbye to Jo so he can meet back up with Sam. Set during the episode 5.04 ‘The End’ before Dean meets up with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Ran Away With The Night

Jo stood off to the side of the room, her back leaning against the small round table in the motel, her eyes on the man in front of her as he shoved folded shirts back into his bag. He had called her a day and a half ago letting her know he’d be passing the town she and her Mom were in if she wanted to grab a beer.

At the time she wanted to tell him no, say she was too busy with her current hunt, but that would have been a lie and besides she had wanted to see him. They had barely spoken in River Pass after the whole horseman debacle and she missed him.

So, she met up with him for a beer, one thing led to another and they ended up in his hotel room. Surprisingly enough they hadn’t had sex. Jo was pretty sure he wanted to and god knows she had wanted it too, but something had stopped them from taking that step. Dean had needed someone to talk to, someone to listen…a sounding board. And so, that’s exactly what Jo had done.

She had listened to him talk for hours through the night barely saying anything other than a few comforting words here and there. He held her for a few hours and somewhere in the darkest recess of the night all the walls Dean had built over the years came crumbling down and he’d let her in. Jo had been shocked that he trusted her enough to break down in her arms and tell her he didn’t have any clue what he was doing or how they were going to get out of this mess.

Jo had a feeling he wasn’t that open with people often or ever really. The sound of his voice broke through her thoughts and she jerked her head up and arched an eyebrow at him. “What?” She asked slightly confused as he stood there watching her.

Dean sighed as he zipped up his bag and left it on the foot of the bed. Last night had been unexpected, but he’d always been able to talk to Jo, ever since that trip to Philadelphia where they worked that job together. She had gotten under his skin and despite the way he tried to distance himself from her. There was just something about Jo that made him feel at home.

Last night he’d practically bared his soul to her and while he was slightly embarrassed by that in the light of day, Dean was also glad that he was able to get all that garbage off his chest. It had been a long time coming and with all the guilt he carried around on a daily basis on top of trying to be strong…Well it was hard.

Dean shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on Jo. He could see the faraway look in her eyes and he knew she was thinking about him leaving. He knew she understood hell no one got it as well as she did. Jo had lost her Father to this life too. “I said you look like I kicked your puppy.” He stood there for a second watching her before he closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders.

He sought out her eyes and when she finally looked at him he cocked his head to the side and his brows creased. “It’s going to be different this time, Jo.” He told her quietly. “I _promise_.” He stressed. “No more running.”

Jo held his gaze and she could see the honesty in his eyes. She let out a short sigh her body slouching slightly. “You say that now, but you forget I know you Dean.” She motioned around them, “And it’s fine. I don’t expect anything from this…from you. It is what it is.” Jo knew Dean had a lot going on more than she had known last night and she didn’t want him to think she was going to become some whiny school girl just because they’d spent the night talking and lying in each other’s arms.

Dean’s lip quirked at the corner and he reached up cupping Jo’s cheek as he waited for her to look at him. “Jo, maybe for once I want you to expect something.” He said softly. “This is it. We’re at the end of the line here. Lucifer, the omens, the horsemen, my Brother…” His voice trailed off and he swallowed hard.

“This is the right place and the right time.” He said meeting her gaze. “When we kill this son of a bitch I want us to stop running from what we know is here. There’s no reason we can’t go on the road together, kill us some monsters.” He said his tone light as he smiled.

Jo could feel the moisture gathering in her eyes, but she forced it back as she hesitated a second before reaching out and placing a hand on his stomach. “Don’t say this because it’s what you think I want.” She warned.

Dean shook his head. “I’m not. I’m saying it because it’s what _I_ want, Jo.” He shrugged. “I’ve come so close to dying too many times to not have something outside of this life. I want someone by my side and I want that someone to be you.” He told her quietly.

Jo didn’t know what to say. She had honestly never expected those words to come out of Dean’s mouth. She had dreamed it sure, but to hear him actually say it the feelings inside of her were indescribable. “What about Lucifer?” She asked as she arched an eyebrow. “I’m not gonna let you sit me on some bench to keep me safe. I want in on this fight. My Mom and I can help.” She said as she watched his face.

Dean nodded his jaw clenching slightly before he let out a short breath and sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He paused. “For now I guess we’ll just keep on doing what we’re doing. I saw the future Jo,” He hesitated not wanting to mention the fact that she hadn’t been there. “And I need to make some changes so I can stop what happens. And this is the first change I’m making.” He said as he rested a hand on her hip.

“You and your Mom keep on hunting. I’m going to meet up with Sammy and keep hunting with him and when we find something on the devil or we find the Colt, I promise you I’ll call so you and Ellen can meet up with us and we can take him down together.” He said earnestly. “Trust me, Jo.”

His words were soft and Jo swallowed hard before nodding. “Okay.” She gave him a tight smile as she ran a hand down his arm. “So, I guess this is goodbye then,” She said doing her best to keep her voice light.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, it’s just see you later.” He studied her expression for a minute before he leaned in and titled his head pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He rested his head there for a second his hand in her hair before pulling back. “I _will_ call this time.” He stressed. “I’m thinking when this is all over a little solo roadtrip for us is in order,” He winked trying to lighten the mood. “I guarantee the next time we spend the night in a motel room will be a lot different.”

Jo rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly. “Perv,” she took a step back and shook her head. “Now, get on out of here. I need to meet up with my Mom she’s probably had a heart attack by now,” She joked. “Tell Sammy I said ‘hi’.”

Dean smirked as he moved towards the bed and grabbed his bag hefting it up over his shoulder. “Will do, take care.” He made his way towards the door, pulled it open and paused in the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder. “And Jo don’t go tryin’ to be a hero. Stay safe.” He said.

Jo grinned. “You know me.” She heard Dean snort and mumble ‘exactly’ before watching her for another minute, nodding in her direction and then walking out the door. She stayed where she was for a minute, but when she heard the sound of the impala starting up, Jo walked to the window. She swallowed hard as she watched him sit in his car for a couple of minutes before finally pulling out of the spot and towards the road. Her chest tightened, but she pushed the anxiety down and reminded herself that Dean had made a commitment to her. This wasn’t the end for them. It was only the beginning.


End file.
